


Rokunami Fluff

by Gaynerd_Simulator



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, that's it. just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator
Summary: Rokunami week, everyone
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)





	Rokunami Fluff

Roxas and Namine were bored out of their skulls. They had just finished up each of their college projects, and were currently hanging out in their dorms. It was too hot to go out, neither of them wanted to have sex, and they didn’t really feel like watching a movie or anything.

Currently, they were just sitting on the couch, doing nothing. Namine was playing a random video game to kill time, and Roxas was typing away at his laptop. Suddenly, Roxas got up. There was a lot of clanging and banging in the kitchen, so she assumed Roxas was doing the dishes or something. Instead, Roxas walked over a few minutes later, and had two spatulas in his hands, a pot on his head, and a tupperware lid taped to his chest.

“I challenge you to a duel, milady!” Roxas yelled as he tossed a spatula at Namine. Namine, catching it, got up from the couch. Smacking Roxas across the face with it, she sat back down. “Sometimes I wonder why I love you.” Roxas turned red. “W-wait. You… love me? That’s the first time you’ve said that to me!” Namine immediately turned red as well. I didn’t think that I would say it while you’re doing something so monumentally stupid, but yes, I love you. Sometimes you can be an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”

“Well I love you too, Namine. You’re one of the sweetest, kindest, most amazing people I’ve ever met, and I love everything about you.” Namine swore she was going to scream. That was the cheesiest I Love You she had ever experienced, but it was also the sweetest thing ever. “Take off that ridiculous outfit and play this game with me.” she said.

Roxas complied, going back to the kitchen and putting everything back. Roxas was ready to play the game. Hmm, he hadn’t heard of this one before. It was called… Terraria? They both created their characters, created a new world, and started it up. Hmm. he decided to mess around with Namine before doing anything. Chopping down a tree, he got enough wood for what his goal was. Building it up, he showed it to Namine. “Hey look! I’m getting wood! “ Namine just sighed, taking down the crude penis-shaped structure he built, and started to build a house.

Roxas immediately left after making a bow and some arrows. Going through some caves, biomes, and other things, he eventually came to a place with purple grass. Being confident, he stepped into the place, with only wooden armor, a bow and arrows, and a copper shortsword to protect him. needless to say, he got mauled by the swarm of enemies approaching him. Namine had finished building a small town, and started mining. Meanwhile, Roxas respawned, and started going in the opposite direction. Finding a bunch of chests full of loot, he grabbed as much as he could, going through a snowy plain, exiting into a grassland, and entering a jungle. The jungle had some funky music, but he didn’t enjoy it for long. He got mauled by bats, piranhas, and a strange plant thingy.

Namine facepalmed. When Roxas respawned again, Namine took his controller, plopped him in one of the houses, and told him: “stay.” immediately after that, Namine was killed by a giant worm. After they both lost their shit over that, they decided to stop playing for today. It was almost nighttime, which meant they could do their end-of-the-semester ritual. 

This, of course, meant burning any textbooks they didn’t need for the next semester (that they owned. The rentals were safe) getting in Roxas’s car and driving off-campus, they got out a lighter and set the books ablaze. Watching the books burn, Namine kissed Roxas. It was a full, passionate kiss, one that made Roxas melt inside. After they got back in the car, they had a good time as the books burned, then they went home. At home, they didn’t have anything else to do, so they decided to both make something. 

Namine started drawing on her tablet, and Roxas decided to write a short story. Clacking away at his keyboard, he started writing. He started to get into a rhythm, then Namine laid in his lap. He had just enough time to take away the keyboard before she crashed her head on his lap.

“Nami, I love you, but I’m trying to write and if you don’t put your head off of my lap I’m going to use it as a rest for my computer.” Namine, challenging him, said, “Do it, pussy” “watch your fucking language” he then plopped his laptop on top of Namine’s head, and continued to write. Getting up, Namine hugged Roxas “gimme attention” “fine” he said, closing his laptop. 

He gave Namine a big hug, and was reciprocated. “Honestly, I’m tired.” Namine said. “Let’s use the sleep” Roxas then proceeded to absolutely lose his shit. “Use- the- sleep” he said, cackling. Turning serious, he carried Namine to bed. After he dropped her, he said, “I’m going to take a shower, so you should probably change into pajamas or something.“ 

Booping her nose, he left to go do that. After they did all the nighttime routine stuff, they got into bed together. Namine conked out immediately, but Roxas was up a little longer. Listening to some music, closing his eyes, counting sheep, nothing worked. Suddenly, Namine started stirring. She was wiggling in bed, and sweating. Wait. She was having a nightmare. 

Maybe a hug would help? Holding her tight, Roxas brought the blanket under both of them, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Suddenly, she stopped stirring, and a smile cracked on her face. Staying like this for the rest of the night, Roxas slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, Namine woke up. She was under the blanket, so she shoved it off, only to discover Roxas hugging her tightly. Getting out of bed, she unpried herself from Roxas. Going up close to his face, she kissed him on the forehead before starting off her day. 

Suddenly, Roxas woke up. “You missed,” he said, kissing her on the lips, and dragging her back to bed. She could afford to spend a bit more time with him anyways, so she complied. Eventually, she wanted to get up, but Roxas wouldn’t let go. “Roxas, let me go or I will fight you.” “I have a rule against fighting children” Namine sighed, frustrated.

“You asked for it.” with exactly zero honor, Namine went for the nuts. With Roxas incapacitated, she got out of bed, quickly got dressed, grabbed her glasses, and went out to the kitchen. Cooking herself breakfast, she had just put oatmeal in a pot when Roxas started limping out, dressed, thankfully.

“I get hitting me to get out of bed, but did you have to hit me in the nuts _that_ hard?” “No.” Namine said, slyly “I just wanted to be violent.” Roxas sighed. Noticing that it was unusually hot for winter, he said the classic line “Is it hot in here or is it just me?” “it’s you” Namine replied jokingly.

“On a serious note, it was way too cold in here so I turned up the heater. Want some oatmeal?” “Sure” Roxas replied. “I’m gonna go to work soon.” After eating, Roxas got up, and headed to the door. Namine walked up behind him. “Forgetting something?” she said. “Yeah” Roxas replied. He kissed her passionately, only breaking off when Namine pushed him away “I meant this, but thanks.”

opening up her hand to reveal his keys. Both parties turned beet red, and Roxas left the apartment, meaning Namine was alone for the rest of the day. While their room would be a lot quieter without him around, she’d still miss the big goof. Since she had nothing to do, she started daydreaming about their future. Them graduating college together.

Them moving into a little apartment in the city. Namine proposing to Roxas. Them getting married, maybe even having a kid. Man, they had come really far from where they started already. From stupid high school kids each chasing after their crushes, to becoming close friends, to going to the same college together, to even dating.

Now, in their final year of college, they had managed to stay together, and were even doing pretty good. College sucked still, but with each other, they could get through it any day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you write approximately 4k words in 2 days :D but also :/
> 
> I decided, since I missed RokuNami week, that I’d write a fic that crammed in as much cuteness as possible. I hope I succeeded. This ship is great, and I loved seeing all the content for the week. I’m very glad I get to be a part of this community.


End file.
